


A Secondary Character

by mimamu



Series: Galactic Kisses [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Self Confidence Issues, Survivor Guilt, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: So many had already died, yet Kaydel lived. It wasn't fair. She was just a secondary character in her own story. The invisible woman. A nobody, who was taking after General Organa's previous hairstyle. Always one step behind.





	A Secondary Character

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Sivuhahmo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542249) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu)



The Battle of Crait was finally over. Future generations would commemorate General Leia Organa surviving the void of space, Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo sacrificing herself by jumping into hyperspace through an enemy vessel, and an emerging Jedi called Rey saving the remnants of the Resistance by clearing their escape route and taking them aboard the legendary Millennium Falcon.

What about Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix? What had she done? She had supported a mutiny against Holdo, sabotaging the Vice Admiral's excellent evacuation plan, and thus directly causing the death of several Resistance comrades.

Kaydel sat slumped next to one of Millennium Falcon's consoles, staring at her own reflection. Her hair, entwined in two buns, was in disarray. Anyone could see that she had hardly slept since the evacuation of D'Qar. Lieutenant, she thought, glancing the rank badge attached to her simple uniform. She had been recently promoted. And what a way to repay the General's trust! The scheme Poe, Rose, and Finn had presented her had been ludicrous to begin with. Kaydel could have prevented it, had she chosen to. Then Rose and Finn would not have got caught and their good-for-nothing codebreaker would not have revealed Holdo's plan to the First Order.

Kaydel noticed Finn approaching and braced herself.  
"Hi," she said, putting on her brave face.

But Finn strode past, eyes fixed on a young woman who was lying unconscious. He sat next to her bed. Kaydel sighed. How she wished Rose to survive. So many had already died, yet Kaydel lived. It wasn't fair. She was just a secondary character in her own story. The invisible woman. A nobody, who was taking after General Organa's previous hairstyle. Always one step behind.

Kaydel gave a polite smile to Rey, who had halted next to her. The young Jedi's gaze, however, swiped over her. With a curiously blank expression, she followed, as Finn took Rose's hand between his own. Kaydel's attention turned to an approaching figure with an unmistakably careless gait.

"Hi!" Poe looked directly to Kaydel and flashed a smile that suddenly made her feel warm. To Poe, she had never been invisible, and deep inside she knew she would take part in any foolish scheme he might come up with, time and again. Poe glanced around. "Have you seen..."  
"Who?" Kaydel asked, eager to assist.  
Poe was staring at Finn, with an expression not unlike Rey's. Meanwhile, Finn had let go of Rose's hand and had buried his face in his hands.  
"BB-8," Poe finished.  
The spherical astromech droid rolled to Poe's feet. The pilot crouched and grabbed the indignantly bleeping droid on his arms, giving it a smooch.  
"See 'ya, Kay."  
Kaydel smiled. No one else called her that.  
"See–" she started, but Poe was gone.

Kaydel glanced at BB-8, which was still circulating her, and reached out to catch the dusty droid. Paying no attention to its confused whistle, she leaned over to press her lips on the exact spot Poe had kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta [WolfAtSea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAtSea/) rocks!


End file.
